Fallout is Dragons
Fallout is Dragons is a spin-off role-play podcast of Fallout Equestria which uses the legacy version of the Pony Tales: Aspirations Of Harmony ruleset. It is gamemastered by NewbieSpud and role played by Cuteless, Dally, AK Codeman, SpaceJawa, Lapis Lazily, Masterweaver, and Great Dinn. The podcast was published weekly, with sessions being recorded roughly ever Sunday starting January Ninteenth of 2014, which were edited and released shortly thereafter. The main campaign finally ended in June of of 2016 after 63 sessions and a handful of side and spinoff sessions. However the opening exists for additional stories - with or without different characters - to be told in future 'DLC Campaign' sessions by NewbieSpud. ''Fallout is Dragons'' Below is an index of links to the various ways you can experience the story of Fallout is Dragons. Read Listen Plot 'Setting' The caldera of Dragon's Maw was once home to what little civilization dragons shared, before it was decimated in the crossfire between ponies and zebras(Who are best race) . Many prospecters were drawn from across the badlands after the war in hopes of finding the hordes of the greatest dragons; what they found instead were horrible curses, imposed by the dying masters of the land on top of the radiation and taint scattered throughout the wastes. Still, over the course of the next two centuries, Dragon's Maw was populated; the three towns of Gold Rush, Ribcage, and Skyfall now hold a tenuous truce with the Four Horses Gang, a powerful band of local raiders led by the mysterious individuals known as War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. 'Story' A band of six wildly disparate wanderers stumble into the Dragon's Maw, after being banished from the nearby town of Flametongue for destroying a bar. Xencarn the zebra(Still best race), a knowledge-hungry novice necromancer with a heart of gold. Flotsam the pegasus, an explosives obsessed filly with a niave and caring nature.(She's adorable and fun) Firelight the unicorn, a pyrokenetic Follower of the Apocalypse who serves as the most sensible member of the crew(not going to contest this one). Tempered Steel the minotaur, a crusader for justice armed with a thunder hammer and stubborn confidence(Stubborn being the keyword). Powder Keg the other unicorn, a raider-hating explosives expert with a dangerous temper(smarter then he looks at times). And Doctor Javolt the donkey, a cybernetic mad scientist who is crusading against the use of magic.(He has.. Javolt is Javolt(not Gavolt Powder)) This mishmash of strange personalities is destined not only to uncover the secrets of the Maw, but perhaps to save it from the curses that hold sway over the land... Also Xencarn is in it and he's the best ever! (I'm not even sorry NS, I got bored at uni) 'Summary' I don't know what to write here So... KITTENS! Traits Perspective As a collaberative role play podcast, Fallout is Dragons tends to swap between the perspectives of the principal characters whenever the players and Newbiespud feel it is appropriate. Most of the action, however, is presented as currently happening, with minor dips into flashbacks and conversations with other characters. Structure The Structure of Fallout is dragons is 1/2 Podcast and 1/2 role play. It's basically a recorded Tabletop game session that is cleaned up(by the brilliant Newbiespud and GreatDinn) and recorded "weekly" on Youtube and now Libsy. The session themselves can range from 2-4 hours depending on the section of narrative Spud wants to play, and the stupidity(Decisions) of the players. Currently Fallout is Dragons also runs a Livestream, times announced on the tumblr, where people can spectate and comment on the sessions. A/N: Livestream watchers are named The Mintal Collective due to Xencarn hording drugs, and him being the one who interacts most with the watchers. (Thanks for that by the way Spud!) Development History Inspiration Fallout Equestria... DUH. Also something about something else.. not sure to be honest. Reception Define reception? Low, I guess. Lots of hits on session 0 and EQD seems happy to give it features(In the nightly round-ups). More advertising could help.. guess look forward to this being expanded soon? Category:Stories